James' Loves, Sirius' Bed and RedHead
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Lily/James, Lily/Sirius fic. Who will get their happily ever after? Most scenes based on LE/SB


_Sirius had been sitting on his bed playing wizarding chests with Lily to kill time before potions, she would normally spent this time with James but today he had Quidditch. Sixth year was giving them a lot less time to mess around then they all had last year. Although in his attempt to get Lily James had been very straight laced recently, all social indiscretion, such as bullying Snape, were very well disguised. This also meant that Sirius' reputation for being a trouble maker was growing._

"_Check and mate," Sirius smiled cockily, "I knew a girl couldn't beat me."_

_Lily knew he was just messing with her, he was trying to get a rise out of her, Lily leaned close to Sirius. Sirius leaned forward to hear here come back, with his ear to her mouth he heard her whisper his name in a barely audible tone. Before he knew what had happened Lily had plunged her tongue into his ear and was then kissing his jaw, before she got to his mouth Sirius snapped out of it and gently pushed her away._

"_What?" Lily asked_

_Sirius stared at the attractive red head that was sitting on his bed, he edged back, and he didn't want to be seen to close to the girl that everyone knew was James', "I thought you and James had a thing going?" _

"_Sirius," Lily whinged as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his knees, "why can't we just have fun?"_

"_Because you are going out with my best friend, what are you doing?" Sirius asked in a puzzled tone as he wiped her saliva off is jaw. Lily had finally accepted James proposed date, they had had a handful of dates and things were going smoothly. Only a few select people knew though, Wormtail, Padfoot, Moony and Lily's best friend. Sirius didn't even feel comfortable being in the same room with Lily without James; it may have something to do with the fact that Sirius had the hots for his best friend's girlfriend. Sirius had always been fond of the fiery red-head; he tormented her frequently giving James the opportunity to save her._

"_I have needs Sirius and I don't want to risk my relationship with James," she said in a frustrated tone, she didn't get what was so hard to understand._

"_Just to clarify, you want to have sex with me, James' best friend, to protect your relationship with him? In what world does that make sense?" Sirius asked as he pushed her hands off his leg, her hands had moved up his thigh._

"_That sounds like a fair summary, I can't rush things with James, okay? Anyway he is very busy keeping up this new clean image... But clean isn't working for me at the moment." Lily explained tucked her legs up under her body so she saw now sitting on her knees._

_Sirius looked at Lily with high levels of suspicion, he glanced at the door once before clarifying, "one time?"_

_Lily was so ecstatic that Sirius was agreeing to 'keep her company' she didn't even car that it was going to be a onetime thing. She lunged forward pushing him onto his back, she had expected some hesitation on his part but she was mistaken, his hands were enthusiastically trying to disrobe her. _

_DiNozzoFan DiNozzoFan DiNozzoFan DiNozzoFan DiNozzoFan DiNozzoFan DiNozzoFan_

"What did I tell you about biting?" Sirius asked.

"I thought you liked it," Lily smirked as she nibbled on his ear lop.

"I do, but then I have to make up some story about some girl I met in the library and what freaky things she did to me in the restricted section." Sirius smirked, lying about his sexual escapades was becoming tiresome and if James found out he would never forgive him. Although Sirius would never admit it, his yearlong fling with Lily had left him completely addicted to her. The bite mark at the base of his neck was very predominant, she had even drawn a trickle of blood from the flesh.

"I think you should eat some more carbs, might give you some more energy," Lily teased. She was so happy that she had Sirius in her life; she couldn't imagine her life without him. Of course it was only meant to be a temporary relationship; they swore that once Lily and James became intimate that they would stop. After all that was the only reason their relationship even came about... Yet fourteen months later here they were, wrapped around each other lying naked in a collection of sweaty pillows on the floor of the room of requirements.

"What?" Lily asked seriously as she noticed the look of horror on Sirius face, "what is wrong?"

Sirius roughly grabbed Lily's left hand, there was a simple silver diamond encrusted engagement ring.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," Lily whispered, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been forgetting she had the ring on! Lily pulled a blanket from under one of the pillows and covered herself up as if she could help cover her humiliation. "It only just happened after dinner."

While remaining silent Sirius climbed out of the nest of pillows, angrily he threw his cloak on and made his way towards the door. Lily scrambled after him begging, "Please say something."

"I'm leaving," Sirius spoke quietly, although Lily could see it all over his face how hurt he was.

"Please stay," Lily sobbed as tears started falling down her cheeks, with her hands firmly holding the blanket around her she continued to beg, "what do you want me to do?"

"Frankly Lily I don't give a shit," Sirius said honestly. Sirius already felt like a horrible person for doing what he had done to James, if he had known they were engaged he would have stopped it immediately. Lily must have known that, it would explain why she hadn't told him.

"I love you," Lily blurted out as Sirius reached for the door handle.

"No you love James and so do I, I wish you both all the happiness in the world. Even if he does deserve better," Sirius said snidely.

Lily threw one of the cushions across the room and hit Sirius in the chest, of course it isn't hurt him in the slightest but it did help her express what she was feeling. Lily quickly put her clothes back on as she continued to sob, she knew she had brought this on herself but it didn't make her feel any better. She knew this was going to happen one day... Her relationship with Sirius was bound to end eventually as things with James became serious, although this knowledge didn't ease her pain.

Lily quietly shut the door behind her as she exited the room of requirements a soft voice came from behind her, "What's going on?"

For a terrifying moment she thought it was James, however, it was Remus who stood in front of her. Seeing her friend pushed Lily over the edge and she burst into hysterical tears. Lily knew she should tell Remus what had happened, but he was so easy to talk to and always so understood. Remus silently let Lily tell her story and didn't say anything till she asked, "what do I do?"

"You know I won't tell you that, you already know what you are going to do," Remus said wisely.

"But I don't Remus. Please tell me." Lily asked in a more steady voice, her sobbing had ceased a while ago and her eyes were starting to dry out now.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Living in an adorable cottage with James decorating our baby's room," Lily said honestly, even though she was embarrassed about this clucky confession. "Thank you Remus, but what do I do about Sirius?"

"He is one of my best mates, he will come round I promise." Remus swore. "That is a lovely ring by the way, congratulations."

"Thanks," Lily smiled, "Sirius didn't seem so fond of it."

The pair then made their way to the common room, where the snuck off to their own beds careful not to wake anyone.

At breakfast the next morning the news of the Potter-Evans engagement had spread like dragon pox but it was over shadowed by the fact that Sirius had made a scene of sorts. He had shown up to breakfast with a very attractive blonde who was almost as tall as he was, after staggering his way to his seat with his new lady friend they started to eat their breakfast.

James laughed at his drunken friend's behaviour; he wasn't going to make it out of breakfast without a detention that is for sure.

"He's going to do something stupid if he doesn't cut this out," Lily commented to James, although she was anti-Sirius and the blonde bimbo wasn't helping.

"I'm sure he will be fine," James assured his fiancée, "anyway you see that bite mark on his neck."

Lily nodded as she tried not to make a face, James continued, "I'm sure he isn't complaining. He was in the dorm last night, they were so loud we all cast out own deafening spells. I don't know why he didn't just take her to the room of requirement like all his other wenches."

Lily faked a smile and nodded in agreement, little did she know that in ten years times she would be in the same boat. Faking smiles as James retells some of Sirius famous sexual escapades, knowing it was her betraying her now husband and Sirius would still be running around with bimbos.


End file.
